


I've Seen Your Face Before

by Eponinetaire



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [6]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Anxious Enjolras, Asexual Enjolras, Autistic Enjolras, Bisexual Grantaire, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponinetaire/pseuds/Eponinetaire
Summary: Enjoltaire one shot.





	I've Seen Your Face Before

* The National Guard are surrounding the barricade leader. Enjolras, holding the red flag proudly in his hand knows this is the end. For Patria, for freedom and for the people, the blonde will die for his beliefs.  
Footsteps on the stairs Grantaire appears staring at his apollo reverently. The cynic declares he's part of the republic. "Do you permit it?". Enjolras presses his hand with a smile. Raising his flag in the air, the blonde falls hanging from the window, Grantaire at his feet* 

René wakes in a sweat. Running his fingers through his curls. A warm hand wraps around his waist. 

"Sweetheart it's a nightmare love. I'm here". Holding on to his husband tightly. R is shaking. "Do you want to talk about it my love?". 

"We died together. They had guns aimed at you. I woke up in a cafe and ran upstairs. You stood by the window. A world without you is not a world I'd ever I want to live in. Holding your hand, standing by your side I was at peace. They shot us and then I woke up". 

Julien is frozen, taking everything in his husband had just said. *Shall I tell I've had the same dream?* 

"Julien sweetie what is it?" He's concerned how quiet his love is. Very unusual for the blonde. 

" I've had the same dream R. Other dreams consist of me as the leader fighting for equality, for France. You infuriated and constantly mocked me and the cause. I scolded you and your feelings were bruised. The truth is I loved you but couldn't let myself be distracted. If only I'd been kinder to you. It appears we've had a second chance at life. I love you with everything I have R". 

They press lips with passion and reverence. 

"I love you Julien. You're my life. You will change the world. A better world for all of us. I'm proud to stand with you". 

"Always my R. I love you too".


End file.
